4J fun and fireworks
by Timetheif1
Summary: Co-op with my little sister. Set in an ulternate universe where everyone are students in highschool. pairings are everywhere but I promise Kya. one-shot


**Hi! I'm back with another holiday one-shot. This time it's on the 4th of July. I know it's a little late but hey, it's in season at least. This is a co-op with my little sister Jess.  
**

 **Me: say hi Jess**

 **Jess: Hi, I'm Jess, Timethief's little sis.**

 **Me: Who should we make say the disclaimer.**

 **Jess: Oh the princess, I don't like her.**

 **Diara: Oh great, someone worse than the actual writer. Let's pray she doesn't get an account.**

 **Jess: You are simply a part of this conversation to do the disclaimer, nothing more.**

 **Diara: Isn't that normally Lokar's job.**

 **Me: Normally yes, but my sister thinks your a brat.**

 **Diara: pot calling the kettle black**

 **Me: DO IT!**

 **Diara: Timethief and Jess don't own me, there just being pain's for the fun of it.**

 **Jess:*steals Diara's x-reader***

 **Lokar: Jess does that too?!**

 **Me: When did you get here?**

* * *

In an alternate universe where everyone is students and teachers it comes time to celebrate the 4th of July. Students Ky, Maya, Boomer, Zane, Zair, Techris, Diara, Koz, Teeny, Vexus, Hexus, Nexus, Zylus, Rynoh, and Bash were hoping to celebrate with their families. But said families were away on business in some part of the world. Some teachers agreed to celbrate with the teens so that they didn't go too crazy and end up arrested. These teachers were Professor Boadaii of martial arts, Professor Atoch of normal art, Professor Quantis of History, and Professor Lokar of Algebra (the last of which only came to hand out detentions). They were going to the Impeariaz mansion since they had the biggest back yard, and lacked neiborghs. Step one, they had to buy it. Hence why, Diara, Zair, Maya, Ky, Boomer, and Boadaii were at a display.

"What do we get?" Diara asked.

"what can you afford?" Ky asked though he already knew the answer.

"A little of everything it is." she mumbled before going up to the poor guy at the stand. Once they had the lot they went back to the blonde's Mercedes (as she pointed out, it had many uses).

"What do we have to pay you back?" Maya asked. She knew the family. Diara was a snobby brat at first glance but once you got to know her she wasn't so bad. It was her parent's that were stuck up.

"Mom and Dad said they want back 10%." she responded.

"Are your parents always like this?" Boomer asked. Diara nodded an affirmitive. They pulled up to the house and started to unload.

"Hey red, you mind setting up a table?" Ky asked. Zair rolled but did a asked of her kissing Ky on the cheek as she went by. They weren't a couple but once they decided to act like it in front of a group of girls worse than Diara. Of course she was now dating Koz and he was dating Maya but that didn't stop them from helping each other out when needed.

"Get a room." mumbled Diara.

"Or don't." Maya added. But she looked a little constipated so one could only guess she was trying not to laugh at her best friend's funny way of disgrutling her boyfriend.

"Well, let the fun begin." Atoch announced. And begin it did. They had fun throwing fireworks up in the air or at each other. nothing topped the time when Diara and Ky put a long fused thunder bomb in Lokar's chair as he went to get a soda. Unfortuneately, he couldn't find the culprit so they got away with it.

"Moter's anyone?" Zane asked. Diara nodded and set them up in the same tube and lit the fuse.

"THAT'S NOT..." Zane didn't finish before Zair leaped in the air and threw it. The tube exploded with all the fireworks going off at one time. Since nobody had ever been as stupid/brilliant as Diara just was, they were first to see what essentially looked like a giant star cluster. Zane how ever was mad and got Diara with a bottle rocket. It ricochet and also hit Zair and Maya. Their response...well, let's just say Zane had to run from three roman candle wealding, extremely fast, angry females.

* * *

 **So that's that.**

 **Me: Lokar how are you here.**

 **Lokar: front door. Should we stop your sister**

 **Me; ehh... kids on constant suggar high give it another hour and she might actually have the energy of a normal person.**

 **Jess: HEY**

 **Me: do you deny**

 **Jess: well...no**

 **Diara: Read and review, and make sure to tell Jess that stealing is wrong!**


End file.
